EDD's World
by Captain P-Sparrow
Summary: In Eddsworld, webtoon characters Tom, Tord, Matt, and many other face hilariously insane adventures. However, in a place called E.D.D.'s World, it makes those Eddisodes look like a simple walk in the park. Anime format. [shonen-ai]
1. Prologue (part 1)

Set in anime format.

Genres: comedy, action-adventure, supernatural, (technical mahou-shonen?)

Semi-based on Soul Eater elements, but mainly the original eddisodes.

* * *

E.D.D's world.

Earth's Duplicate Dimension.

It is theorized that our reality has a mirrored version of itself simultaneously living along side with us. Our doppelgängers in this alternate reality are leading completely different lives than us, only correlating to us in small pin points. And yet, neither universe knows the other exists.

* * *

"Tom, don't move."

His breath cut short "It's right behind me, isn't it?"

Its spider legs extended silently as its shadow rose over the three males. The blood in its mouth trickled onto his black sailor collar, staining it forever red.

* * *

The petite man instantly woke up at both the sound and the feeling of his phone vibrating in his hand. He unlocked the screen and read the message to himself.

He slid out of bed and went to the other to poke his softly snoring brother "Wake up."

He easily avoided his brother's half-sleep swatting away "Tom, get up. They're calling for us."

His brother finally gave in, pushing his hand through his light brown buzz-cut "Again?" he groaned.

"Yeah, hurry up," said the younger brother as he abandoned the bed "Come on, let's go," he flung an outfit off its hanger at the still-waking up man.

* * *

"Zombie Hunters: Thomas Ridgewell and Christopher Bingham. Original last names unknown. Family history unknown. Thomas at the age of seventeen and Christopher of fifteen-"

"How are they brothers if they have don't even know their real last names?" asked the dark-skinned woman with long blue hair, interrupting the audio casset "And where did they get "Ridgewell" and "Bingham"?"

"Ridgewell and Bingham are their middle names, and that was enough information for the computer to find out they were blood related," explained also dark-skinned woman with pink hair "They're orphans, though. We couldn't find out about their family." She looked out the window "You think they're up, yet?"

"I sent Bing the message nearly half an hour ago," said the blue-haired woman "Knowing him, he probably nagged Tom out of bed already."

"Bing?"

"Everyone calls him Bing, apparently."

The pink-haired woman walked away from the window and pulled out a pen from her breast pocket. She then drew a laser-light square on the wall. A dial tone could be heard as the square turned into a static screen.

* * *

"So tired…" Tom moaned "Who gets called this early?"

"Zombies don't know time," said Bing before a static screen appeared on his wall. He picked up a pen off the counter he leaned on and pressed the screen, showing the pink-haired woman.

"Ah, there you are," she said.

"What's up Yoko?" asked Tom, leaning over Bing's tiny shoulder.

"We've got another zombie at this location," Yoko moved her head so the map displayed at the corner of the screen could be more visible.

Bing tapped the map as it downloaded into his pen.

"You know the drill," said Yoko "Be careful, watch out for detail and-"

"For God's sake, don't wreck four houses and a school in the process," said the blue-haired woman as she shoved her way into the camera-shot.

"Sure Mitsuki…" said Bing "Bye."

They disconnected.

"We don't do _that _much damage when we're zombie-hunting," said Tom.

"To be honest, it's hard not to wreck a few houses with these missions," said Bing, scratching his chocolate-brown hair.

* * *

"This is where the zombie, Matthew, lives," said Bing, somewhat reading off the hologram projected by his pen while somewhat looking through it at the building in front of him "Funny, there's no story on him."

"It's a church, huh?" speculated Tom "Looks an awful lot like one, but who'd live in an abandoned church in the middle of nowhere?"

"It's not abandoned if this "Matthew" made it his home, right?" said Bing, already walking up to it.

Tom soon followed, noticing how much darker it became the closer they got. There were no lights inside. The wood of the floors were midnight purple and were torn apart. The wallpaper was chipped and cracked along with the ceilings.

"This place is more like a library," said Tom "It's loaded with books."

Bing stopped at a stair case "How about we each take a level?"

"What? No! That's never a good idea. Don't you watch the movies?"

Bing gave him a furrowed brow look "But it's _not_ a movie."

"Uh…" Tom hesitated.

"We've been fighting zombies for a year and a half now," said Bing "We've been spooked a few times, but nothing bad's ever happened."

"Mm…okay," said Tom, not wanting to seem more cowardly than his baby brother "I'll go upstairs."

As he walked up the creaking stairs, Bing said "We'll meet here if we come up with nothing."

"Okay."

Bing scoped out his surroundings "_Something's off about these books…_" he thought. He went to the nearest shelf and scanned the titles.

"Sorcery Tips" "Potion Recipes" "How To Conduct Spells." "How To Make Charms."

"_Weird, what's a church doing with witchcraft books?_"

He walked down another hallway, passing strange arrays of flowers and shrubberies, the oddest one bearing sparkling hot pink fruit. Not having breakfast, he was tempted to pluck the fruit and eat it whole, but he knew better.

He grunted after stubbing his foot on the corner of the wall. He looked down at his minor injury only to see a startling detail: blood smears on the floor.

"_There's definitely a zombie here,_" he looked closer "_The blood looks fresh._"

A sudden ruckus from above broke Bing out of his deep thought. The white bracelet beneath his shirt glowed as his clothes were replaced with a uniform and two hand-swords were placed in his grasp. "_I should've transformed earlier,_" he chastised himself.

In the ruckus, he heard Tom's voice. Bing turned and ran back to the staircase. He began to venture up the stairs, but met Tom halfway.

"T-Tom, what happened?!"

Tom's had a red hand-mark covering his left cheek "I-I…uh…think I found Matt."

Suddenly, Tom was knocked down when a soap bar struck the back of his head like a rock.

"Trespassers, eh?" a ginger man about Tom's age stood at the top of the stairs, dripping wet in a towel "Tch…"

Before Bing could even see the purple static around the man's fist, he and Tom were already blown out of the house by the blast.

[A few hours later]

"Dammit, that slap mark is still on my face," muttered Tom, as he ghosted his fingers over his bruised cheek.

"Well he is a zombie," said Bing "But we've gotta be smarter about this."

They were sneaking around the tall wooded area that surrounded the church. Bing shoved aside a bush "If we take this way…"

"Tryna get another Peep Show?" teased a familiar voice.

The boys looked up to see Matt nonchalantly leaning against his window pane as he chewed on a pocky stick "Too bad, I'm dressed now."

Again, Tom and Bing were blown away by another purple blast of energy.

[even more hours later…]

"Bing, your ideas clearly suck," said Tom "What makes you think sneaking in through the back is going work?"

"Well I don't see you pulling out any ideas," whined Bing "Why don't you take the wheel for a minute or two?"

"Fine!"

Tom paused to think…and think…..and think…

"Let's sneak through the attic window," he said.

Bing threw up his hands "Are you kidding me?! That's no better than any of the ideas I had! And you think you have room to talk?! Why would-"

"Sup?"

Right beside them, Matt was crouched in the bushes with them in a mocking way. For the third time that day, Tom and Bing were blown away by Matt's energy blast.

[a few minutes later]

"Alright, that's it!" said Tom, as he marched up to the church.

"Tom no! What are you doing?" Bing struggled to catch up to him.

As Tom walked, he transformed into his zombie-hunter uniform and slung his katana over his shoulders before shouting "Hey zombie-boy! Get your ass out here!"

Matt seemingly appeared from nowhere in particular "You two just won't give up, will ya?"

"Tom…!"

"You said take the wheel for a minute or two, right?" Tom told Bing "Well here's a plan for us: Beat the crap out of him."

"Beat the crap out of me?" questioned Matt "Fat chance." He tugged his black fedora "I'm not one for violence, but you guys are annoying me."

He created a person-sized whirlwind of purple static, which Tom struggled to block off with his katana. The force made him slide backwards on the gravel. When the whirlwind dissipated, he used the split-second chance to jump up to Matt and strike. However, he ended up slicing the air.

"Too slow," Matt taunted before creating another energy blast.

At this point, Bing jumped in, but Matt quickly turned and summoned a lasso of purple static to grab Bing and sling him away along with his brother.

Tom crashed through the house's roof first, followed by Bing soon after.

"He's way too fast…" panted Tom.

"I think…he must study witchcraft," panted Bing, glancing at the book shelves that surrounded them again.

"Aw that's just what we need," griped Tom "A zombie with the strength of both a zombie and a witch."

"I'm not a zombie!" scolded Matt as he stormed inside the house "What the hell made you think I was one?"

"Don't even lie," said Bing.

"Stupid noob zombie-hunters," muttered Matt "Nowadays, you confuse anything that isn't human for a zombie..."

Tom whipped out his katana and pressed it to Matt's cheek "Talk to the blade."

"Gotcha!" said Bing.

"I'm not a freakin' zombie!" scolded Matt "If there even is one, you've been wasting the entire day harassing me instead of the real thing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we totally believe you-" Tom stopped talking when he heard Bing whimper.

Matt's eyes grew wide.

"Tom, don't move."

His breath cut short "It's right behind me, isn't it?"

Its spider legs extended silently as its shadow rose over the three males. The blood in its mouth trickled onto his black sailor collar, staining it forever red.

After a long paused of silence, Matt finally broke it "On the count of three, I want you two to duck."

Tom shifted his eyes at Bing, who could only muster a slight nod as the zombie's spider-leg hovered over him like a dagger.

"One."

Muscles tighten.

"Two."

Hearts beat faster.

"Three."

The beast is dead.

Matt shook Tom's shoulder "We're cool now."

Tom stood up and gasped when he saw his katana impaled through the heart of the zombie.

"Told you I'm not the zombie," said Matt.

Bing jumped up "I knew it!"

"What?" asked Tom.

"I knew no one else could be that fast," said Bing.

"What?" asked Tom again.

"Ding ding ding! You win the grand prize!" Matt teased.

"Can someone just tell me?!" asked Tom.

"He's a vampire," said Bing.

Pause.

"What." said Tom bluntly "We just wasted this entire day getting our asses blown to bits by this dude and he turned out to be a vampire in the end."

"Yeah, pretty crappy day for you, huh?" said Matt.

Tom sighed.

"At least we got the zombie killed anyway," said Bing "Come on Tom, let's go home and call it a day."

"Oh no you don't," said Matt "Look what you did to my house!"

Only a few walls stood in place now. Dry wall and wooden planks were falling in chunks as they spoke. Most of the book shelves were leaning on each other for support.

"Pretty crappy day for you, huh?" Tom teased.

"Very funny," said Matt with a sneer "But guess who's gotta loan me their house in the end?"

"You can't be serious," said Tom.

Bing sighed "It's the law, Tom. Besides, you know Yoko and Mitsuki are gonna let him bunk with us when they find out anyway."

"Fine," said Tom "You can stay with us Matt."

* * *

So Matt's a vampire in reference to "Matt Sucks" and the main enemies are zombies in reference to all zombie Eddisodes.

...and judging from that hinted shower-scene, you can guess there will be some male fanservice ;3


	2. Prologue (part 2)

**I forgot to mention this, but Yoko and Mitsuki are black. E.D.D's world is apparently very multi-racial.**

**Also, I know it's kinda obvious, but the cover of the story is what their uniforms are. If you're curious, here's a further detailed breakdown of the outfits: a fitted black leather coat with a long-sleeved white polo underneath, black jeans and black shoes. As you'll see later on, they were tough-leathered armor beneath their uniform. Kinda like a sleek bullet-proof vest.**

* * *

He blew a section of his blonde bang out of his face, spotting his target with sharp blue eyes.

"_I'll get it right this time…_" he thought with determination.

He gripped the handle and rose the chain high.

"Yo!"

"Ah-!" he slipped and bonked himself in the head with the blunt side of his own weapon "Ow…" he groaned.

"Still practicing Diwi?" asked the brunette teen who interrupted him.

The blonde only rubbed his fresh bruise "What do you think?" he grunted "Aren't you supposed to be practicing too?"

"Nah, I'm already a pro."

"Is that so?" Diwi rose an eyebrow "Prove it, Dom. Tear that dummy to shreds."

"'kay!" the brunette eagerly lifted up the baton he had been holding lazily in his hands behind him and walked out into the field. Diwi backed away and leaned on the door to witness the one-sided battle. Without further adieu, Dom approached the dummy with a swift and complex series of twirling strikes with his baton, making harsh cutting noises slash through the air.

When he was done, the dummy's limbs crumbled to the ground. "Toldya!" right after he said that, the cuts on Dom's arms and face started bleeding "Ahh!"

Diwi laughed "When I said tear the dummy to shreds, I didn't mean you. Maybe I should've been more specific about which dummy I meant."

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Dominic-Hellucard Charbonneau and Christopher Diwald are our newest trainees," said Yoko "They didn't know each other before they became part of our zombie hunter group, but they seem to get along pretty well."

"Okay…" Mitsuki typed information into her computer "Diwi has a…kama and Dominic has a…what's it called?"

"There's no real name for it," said Yoko "Just put down dual-bladed baton, and while you're at it, change Tom's weapon from "sword" to "katana". We want to be specific."

"And a kama is basically a nun-chuck, but one of the "chucks" is just a scythe blade?" asked Mitsuki.

"Yeah."

"Shoot, this makes me want to be a zombie hunter. These dudes get all the cool weapons," said Mitsuki "Speaking of which, looks like we've got another zombie, down at the old haunted house."

"Send Tom and Bing," said Yoko "They could use the extra brownie points."

Mitsuki opened another window on her computer to see Bing and Tom sneaking around Matt's house "They're _still_ trying to get Matthew?"

"Ugh, fine. Let's send Diwi and Dom," said Yoko.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Mitsuki.

Yoko chewed on the idea for a short while "Y'know what? They're still babies, so lets give them a supervisor. Laurel, maybe?"

* * *

A tall woman with short blue hair placed her hands firmly on her hips "Alright pipsqueaks, let's go."

The two teens eyed the hyper woman who leaned out of her trunk like she was the queen of it.

"Pipsqueaks?" Dom said quietly to Diwi "Does anyone even say that anymore?"

Diwi shrugged to Dom, then spoke to Laurel "Uhm, where are we going?"

She beckoned them inside the back seat "You'll know when you get there," she said.

They boarded the truck.

[nearly an hour later…]

Dom jumped out of the truck and stretched "I've never had to sit still for that long," he groaned.

Diwi slid out of the truck "So this is the haunted house? Kinda big."

"More like a haunted mansion, right?" said Dom.

"Yeah," said Diwi "Whoever lived here was crazy rich."

The two walked in as they talked, Laurel following far behind. She hesitated several times, looking up at the house and slowing down her steps.

"Eh…I don't like places like this…." she said to herself.

"Hey Dom, why is your screen name Hellucard?" asked Diwi, leaning on Dom's shoulder as they walked.

"Because Hellucard is a badass name," said Dom.

"No it's not, it's just your middle name."

"Geez, buzzkill much?"

"Well it's true."

"And what about you? People call you by your last name, and do you really think Diwi is any manlier than Hellucard?

"They call me Diwi because, apparently, there's another Chris in the dorms. I didn't choose it."

"Excuses, excuses…"

Diwi turned around "Laurel…?"

She gulped "Yeah?"

"Oh. You've been so quiet, I thought we lost you," he said "It is getting pretty dark in here."

"Yeah, the only thing lighting this place is a torch or two every so often," said Dom.

"I'm not having trouble keeping up with you, it's just…" she paused, nervously scratching her face "I'm kinda scared of ghosts…."

"But you signed up to supervise a mission that involves going in a haunted house," said Diwi.

"In Mitsuki's words, she said I'd encounter "ghosts and stuff", I thought this was a DeadMau5 mission," said Laurel.

With Laurel behind them and the darkness, this gave Dom the freedom to face-palm and make a weak effort to suppress his loads of giggles without her seeing.

Diwi covered Dom's mouth to further quiet his snickering "Just hang in there Laurel, we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"I don't know… I think-, eep!" a little red blob with a basic jack-o-lantern face stared up at Laurel "Kyaa…! Gh-ghosts! Everywhere!"

The little blobs floated around on the floor, making "boing" noises whenever they touched something.

"Hehe, they look a lot like the pac-man ghosts," said Dom.

"Hey, they do," said Diwi "I almost don't wanna hurt the little guy-"

One of the ghosts leaped up to Diwi and licked him like a dog with its slimy tongue.

"Gaahhh!"

At this point, Dom couldn't contain his laughter.

"That's it. We're assassinating these little creeps," said Diwi "Come on, Laurel, take the ones in the- Huh?"

Diwi and Dom turned to see emptiness where the blue-haired adult should've been. Instead, a piece of paper floated about in the space.

_Dear Diwi and Dom, you're on your own. This is not what I signed up for. I'm sure you guys can handle it; you're seventeen (well, Diwi's eighteen). Anyway, I've got faith in you! Ciao~!_

"No freakin' way!"

The ghosts grew in size and floated even closer, turning a dark blue color.

"Forget her, let's just change already." The two boys transformed into their uniforms, weapons in hand.

Diwi swung his scythe, taking out three of the ghosts in his range in one swipe. From the side, a ghost was coming even closer. Not having enough time to attack, he ducked and tumbled away as Dom jumped in.

"Baton Touch!" he wiped out that ghost and several more afterwards.

Diwi took out the very last one.

"Huh, that's weird. There aren't that many," said Dom.

"Well, it's rare that monsters come in hoards," said Diwi "Why do you think we take out one zombie per mission?"

Before Dom could answer, the fresh cuts on his legs and face started to bleed.

Diwi sighed as his partner panicked.

"When will he ever learn?"

[Meanwhile]

A woman sat in her elegant bed. Her silky hair began to stain with blood.

"The rotting's already begun…" she smiled wickedly "And I sense my husbands have all left me..."

Her red eyes popped open "Who set them free...?"

* * *

"Let me get this straight," said Yoko, clenching her fist "You thought we would send you to supervise a DeadMau5 performance?"

"Even _I_ think that's dumb!" said Mitsuki.

Laurel looked down at her bright pink shoes.

"If you weren't so good at your job, you could get fired," said Yoko.

"Meaning: if we weren't so low on supervisors, we'd fire you," said Mitsuki "You just left two new kids in a haunted house with a zombie! Get back out there!"

Laurel sighed "You're right. I'll go." She left.

Yoko groaned and fell back in her chair "What a crazy work day," she said "How're Tom and Bing doing? They have to have gotten Matthew by now."

Mitsuki checked on them through her computer again. Her eyes went wide behind her glasses "I think you're going to want to see this…."

* * *

"I wish Laurel would come back already…" whined Diwi, looking up the wide stair case.

"That scaredy-cat's obviously not coming," said Dom, already ascending the stairs "We'd be better off by ourselves."

"I don't think we should take that risk," said Diwi "This is our first mission and it's probably not the smartest idea to go on without a-"

"Come on!" Dom yanked Diwi up the stairs.

When they reached the top, the doors opened up into an elegant red room. Perfumes and jewelry lined the furniture. There was dim lighting supplied by sented candles.

They almost didn't notice the still women sitting on her bed. She practically blended in with the scenery. Her porcelane smooth skin had blood trickled upon it. She was hunched over, sitting Indian-style with her hair covering her face.

"_She looks like a zombie…_" thought Diwi "_But she's not moving at all. It doesn't even look like she's alive._"

A sinister giggle escaped her hidden lips "Never underestimate a woman's wrath…"

Locks of hair swirled around Diwi and Dom.

* * *

"Alright, not gonna back out this time. Not gonna back out this time. Not gonna back out this time."

Laurel sailed through the halls on her pink hover-shoes as she coached herself past her fear. It was nothing more than a straight-shot hallway. She stopped where she and the boys encountered the ghosts. There wasn't a trace of the ghosts anywhere.

"I knew they could take care of it themselves," she said "But where'd they go, then?"

She looked around "Dom? Diwi?" she called out.

She heard an exhausted "Laurel..!" up the staircase on the other side of the room.

She turned off her hover-shoes and climbed up the stairs.

When she got to the room at the top, though, she saw a very…interesting scene:

Diwi and Dom were tightly wrapped and suspended by long locks of hair. The blonde's coat had been unbuttoned and his shirt had been ripped opened, exposing the form-fitting leather chest armor and bare abdomen. A lock of hair had yanked down his pants to his ankles and was working at his briefs. The brunette's coat had been pulled all the way up to is wrists and his shirt had been pulled up to his neck. His pants had also been torn off, leaving him in his briefs.

Laurel's face went red at the risqué scene "Sorry, I'll come back when you're decent…"

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Diwi scolded as Laurel began to leave.

More locks of hair wrapped the door closed.

"Whoa!" Laurel almost fell back, but caught herself "What the heck?"

She looked back at the zombie woman on the bed.

"Gentle woman..." she cooed "Why don't you join me in my reign...?"

Laurel ignored her and asked the boys "Why don't you guys cut your way down?"

"We can't get our weapons," said Dom "For once, you're going to have to do some actual work, Laurel."

"Fine," Laurel rolled up her sleeve to reveal a heart watch. A pink laser in the form of a bow shaped around her arm.

"You don't have to be bothered with these pitiful men..." cooed the woman "Join me..."

Laurel pulled on bow to summon a laser arrow and shot the zombie before it could say another word.

"The zombie of a woman consumed by her hatred of men created ghosts out of the men she killed in her life," said Laurel as she read the data on her watch "At least that's what the tracker says."

The hairs that blocked the door and tied up the boys turned into ash.

Diwi sighed in relief "Thank god you came back."

"You didn't think I'd chicken out because of a couple of pac-man ghosts, did you?" Laurel brushed some ash off her shoulder "But my help doesn't come without a fee."

"Fee?" questioned Dom.

"For saving you, I expect a ticket to the best seat in a DeadMau5 concert," said Laurel.

"Ugh…"

* * *

**Laurel, your fee was that "risque" scene, mkay?**

**If you don't remember Laurel, she was the blue-haired girl in the purple hoodie in "Movie Makers" I decided her fancy pink shoes could come in handy in this anime ;)**


	3. Prologue (part 3)

**The building they live in is officially named Shibusen (meaning "death military department") what better a name for a place harboring zombie-hunters? But it's just a building, NOT a school.**

* * *

Laurel sighed "You're right. I'll go."

She left.

Yoko groaned and fell back in her chair "What a crazy work day," she said "How're Tom and Bing doing?"

Mitsuki checked on them through her computer again. Her eyes went wide behind her glasses "I think you're going to want to see this…."

Yoko walked over to the computer and leaned over the monitor. Her hand went to her mouth immediately "Is that…_our_ Matt?"

Mitsuki nodded.

* * *

"You don't have anymore bags than that?" asked Tom.

"All my other stuff was destroyed," said Matt, who only carried a backpack and a suitcase.

"Sorry…" said Bing.

Matt softened a bit "Eh, don't worry about it. You didn't mean to; you were just doing your job."

They were walking up to the dorms right now. The sun was setting and the sky was a scarlet orange. No one was out but just those three.

As soon as Tom went to open the double-doors, the familiar static screen materialized on the one he was about to open, making him jump.

Yoko's face appeared "Don't go in the dorms just yet, boys."

Tom sighed.

"Come to our office, along with Matt," she said. She didn't wait for confirmation from Tom or Bing before flashing out.

"Why didn't she ask about Matt not being killed?" asked Tom.

"More importantly, why did she ask Matt to go to the office with us?" asked Bing.

They looked up at the tall ginger adolescent "Don't look at me," he said "This is news to me too."

Bing shrugged "Well let's just go anyway. They'll have an answer for us when we get there."

Tom, on the other hand, had his speculations.

He noticed how much more stiffened and in deep thought Matt was as they made their way to the office. "_Something's not right_," he calculated. He thought back for any evidence of Matt that he found odd: first mistaken for a zombie, turned out to be a vampire who knows witchcraft. "_Well, that all sounds pretty odd in my book._"

Tom stopped his thoughts when Bing opened the door to the office.

Yoko and Mitsuki stood there, as if frozen, staring at Matt, who only stared back at them with an unreadable poker face.

After a few seconds of silence, Bing tried to speak "So is..."

He was cut off as Mitsuki and Yoko raced past him and clung onto Matt.

"Ah! We missed you!"

"How ya been? We were so worried about you!"

"Is everything okay now? Is everything okay?"

Matt finally freed himself from the frantic women "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine now! Geez…"

Bing tried to speak again "Uh…Mitsuki…? Yoko…?"

"Sorry about that," Yoko cleared her throat and straightened herself out "Matt used to be a zombie hunter of ours," she said "We let him off for three years due to more important issues."

Mitsuki chimed in "We promised not to turn him back into a zombie hunter until he's back on his feet..." She turned to him "...and if he lets us."

Matt shrugged "Sure why not?" he said "After all, I did miss you guys."

Yoko smiled "We missed you too, buddy!"

Mitsuki went to the computer "Alright, your re-evaluation lucid dream should start around twelve-twenty eight tonight. So don't plan anything too late."

* * *

Diwi scrubbed the shampoo through his blonde locks "You don't think Laurel's serious about those concert tickets, do you?"

In the other shower stall beside Diwi, Dom waved him off "Nah, and even if she is, what's she gonna to do about it if we don't?"

"Yeah," said Diwi "Besides, I'm sure that will be the last time we'll see her on our missions. I know Yoko and Mitsuki had to send her back to the mansion."

"Of course they did," said Dom "That scaredy-cat couldn't coax herself to do something like that for her life."

Diwi laughed, then rinsed his hair.

Dom turned away to wash his own dull sandy hair. After a few minutes of silent scrubbing, he turned back "Hey Diwi, do you think-"

The stall where his friend stood was empty.

"He just left without saying anything?" he muttered "Geez, what a-" he gasped sharply when he looked to his feet and saw blood mixing in with the water going down the drain.

* * *

"First night in and we're already having a lockdown?" said Matt.

The exits had been sealed with blue forcefields molded to the exact shapes of the doors and windows.

Tom yawned "Wasn't today eventful enough?"

"At least it's not our problem to fix this time," said Bing, flipping the page from his book.

Tom looked over at Matt as he pulled the blankets in his bed closer to himself.

"Hey Matt, you used to work here how many years ago?" he asked.

"Three years," said Matt "I was fifteen."

"Bing's age," said Tom "So why did you stop?"

Matt turned onto his stomach "Ah, that my friend is one hell of a tale," he said "You see, my uncle got infected with the rot and was turning into a zombie. I didn't know about this since he was one of those long-distance relatives, y'know."

Tom nodded, even though he didn't know what that's like since Bing was his only family.

"So some of my family studies witch craft like me, but I'll be frank, the ones who do only use it to cheat people. One of them was my uncle," continued Matt "One day, I got a call from him, and he used a soul-swapping spell via phone. So he had my body and I was stuck in his nearly-dead body."

At this point, Bing couldn't help but put down his book and listen to the sickening story.

"So I had this vampire friend named Jaxx and to make a long story short, he found out what happened. Luckily, he was able to reverse the damage, but there was still one thing wrong," said Matt "The rot still stuck to my uncle's soul. So even though I was back in my body, the rot already started. Jaxx had to turn me into a vampire to make me immune."

"Turn you into a vampire?" questioned Bing.

"He bit you then? I thought that was just in the movies," said Tom.

"It is," said Matt "I don't know what really happened since I was asleep when he did it, but I know it wasn't just a bite. The aftermath of the whole transformation took nearly twelves hours."

"So your uncle's…?"

"Dead," said Matt "Ever since then, I've been laying low in that little house of mine. I'm actually pretty glad to get back out on the field though. I was starting to get bored, y'know."

"Tch, well believe me, you'll never be bored as a zombie-hunter," scoffed Tom.

Suddenly, all the lights went out.

"See what I mean?" said Tom.

Bing put his book off to the side, unable to read it in the darkness.

"Well I'm calling it a night," said Matt, pulling over the sheets "May as well since that re-evaluation dream is supposed to start any minute now."

* * *

It was early morning. The sun had not yet broken the horizon and the inhabitants of the dorms had not yet risen.

Well, except one…

Tom woke up from his slumber due to a heavy pounding on his door. He squinted at the dim lighting in the room in a weak effort to wake up. He haphazardly swung his legs over the bed and made his way out of the room and to the door.

By the time he got there, the door handle was jiggling as the person on the other side grew impatient.

"Hold on-" he was soon struck by the door when it swung open.

"Are you Matt?" interrogated the intruder, who was none other than Dom.

"What the-? Who are you?"

"Nope, I asked you first," said Dom as he looked down at him "You're Matt aren't you?"

"No! My name's Tom," he said as he stood up "Why are you looking for Matt?"

Dom crossed his arms "His little "boyfriend" sucked off my friend."

"What?!" Tom choked, horribly misunderstanding Dom's choice of words.

"Yeah, right in the shower," said Dom.

"Oh god…" Tom's face went deep red as he further misunderstood the story being told. His hand went to his face as he muttered "Tell me again how I'm involved in this?"

"Unless you know where Matt is, you're not involved at all," said Dom.

"He's in the first room to the left," explained Tom.

Dom followed the directions.

Tom groaned and rubbed the back of his head "_It's way too early for this…_"

Despite his confusion and lack of desire to get involved in the situation, he couldn't help but listen in on the dialogue in the bedroom.

Unlike the ruckus just a few seconds ago, the volume of the voices were low, so low he couldn't make out the actual words.

Tom slid around the corner to avoid looking like he was eavesdropping when Mat, Dom, and Bing exited the room.

When his eyes met Bing, he pulled him over and whispered "What the heck's going on?"

Instead of Bing answering, it was Matt who explained "We're going to the detention hall."

* * *

Dom lead the three teens down an aisle with empty cells on either side. The sunshine through the tiny windows gave the place a more serene look.

"So this is the detention hall, eh?," said Matt.

"You used live in Shibusen, didn't you?" asked Bing.

"Yeah, but I've never seen the detention hall," said Matt "It's set up just like an actual jail. Harsh stuff."

Finally, Dom stopped at the only cell that wasn't empty "Here." Inside was a raven-haired young man laying on the bed with his face to the wall.

Matt walked up the the cell "Jaxx, just what the hell are you doing?"

The man turned around "'ey, Matt! I've been looking for you."

"How did you land yourself in the detention hall?" Matt asked.

"I went to our house yesterday, but nothing was left of it but a few wooden planks," explained Jaxx "What happened?"

Matt glared at Tom "Nothing worth discussing," he said.

"I found out you went back to Shibusen," said Jaxx "So I decided to come here too since I don't have a place to stay anymore." He eyed Matt's wrist "I see you got re-evaluated."

Matt raised up to look at the purple bracelet that branded him as a zombie-hunter once again.

"Was the lucid dream like fighting actual zombies or what?" asked Jaxx.

"First off, I didn't have to fight since I scored perfectly the first time," said Matt "And secondly, don't get off topic."

Jaxx reclined in his bed "Right, so like I said. I decided to come to Shibusen with you."

"And you spent the night in the detention hall because…?"

"I got a little thirsty on the way here," simply said Jaxx.

Again, Tom misinterpreted the speech "_Good god…_" he thought.

Matt sighed "Don't tell me you drank someone's blood."

"Huh?" Tom said aloud.

"And that's why Diwi's in the infirmary right now," sourly declared Dom.

"Ugh Jaxx, why can't you just drink rabbit blood or something like normal vampires?" groaned Matt, shaking his head.

"Relax, he'll live," said Jaxx as he waved them off "And by the way Matt, drinking humans' blood is only a minor offense. In fact, I'll be released in another hour or so."

"He's right, it's about as harmless a crime as graffiti," chimed in Bing "It makes sense though because it doesn't do that much damage. This, uh, Diwi would've been a little dizzy and tired for a few hours, but he should be fine now."

Dom sighed in relief "That's good to hear."

* * *

_And so ends our three-part prologue. Now that we've got our little zombie-hunter team introduced, we can get on to the real episodes. Stay tuned for more E.D.D.'s World._

_Doo-doop-doo-doo-do-doo-doop~_


	4. Episode 1

**It'd be best to have already watched "Zombeh Nation" before reading this episode.**

* * *

"Bing!" Tom waltzed around every room of the dorm calling out the cute nickname "Bing! Where are you?" Finally, he reached the last room in which Matt was residing in, laying on the floor playing with his cell phone while chewing on a pockey stick.

"Does Bing have his headphones on or something?" he asked, not looking up from the phone.

"No, he's not here," said Tom "Eh, he's probably on a short errand," he recline on the couch left to Matt "Hey, where has Jaxx been this whole time? He was suppose to be let out a week ago and your house is still, well, destroyed."

This time, the ginger looked up at him "He's applying to be a supervisor here so he can get a dorm," he said "I haven't heard anything from him so I think he got the job without a hassle."

"Isn't he a bit young to be supervisor?" asked Tom.

Matt shrugged "He's nineteen…wait, that _is_ still young. He must've been really good at his job," he smirked "Or got into Yoko's pants."

Tom cringed at the thought, especially since Yoko and Mitsuki are mother figures in everyone's eyes.

"Nah, Jaxx doesn't even swing that way," said Matt, rolling over onto his back and holding the phone over his face.

"Eh? Are you saying Jaxx likes-"

The door opened and tiny footsteps soon followed.

Tom leaned out of the couch to look down the hall "Bing?"

The young boy waved.

"Where were you?" Tom asked.

"I didn't tell you?" questioned Bing "I volunteered to help clear Paul ter Voorde's work space."

"Mr. Voorde?" repeated Matt "I remember him when I first came here."

"Who's he?" asked Tom.

"He was one of the vice presidents here," explained Bing "I don't think we met him because he was working at another one of Shibusen's departments at the time."

"He did always hop around from department to department," said Matt "So why did you have to clear his space?"

Bing hesitated a bit "Uhm…he supposedly went missing."

"Oh..." said Matt, trailing off a bit.

"What do you think happened?" asked Tom.

"No one knows," said Bing "But we don't think the rot got to him."

"Don't be so sure," suddenly said Matt "I may not have known the guy so well, but he always seemed kinda shady to me."

"Shady how?" asked Tom.

"Ah, I can't explain it," said Matt "You could just tell, y'know."

"No, I don't know…" said Tom.

Matt snatched the last bite of pockey into his mouth as he looked back at his phone "Yeesh, Twitter's blowing up about that mall."

"What mall?" asked Tom.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Matt, scrolling back and forth on the tiny touch screen "There's just a bunch of tweets saying "don't go to the mall" with "the mall" hash tagged. It's been like this for the past hour."

"Can I see?" asked Bing.

Matt handed him the phone. Bing carefully scrolled, studying each and every tweet for a pattern or falter within said pattern.

"Well, it's definitely trending…" he muttered "It's not like any other Twitter trend, though. Everyone is tweeting this nonstop. No one is posting anything else."

"Seriously?" questioned Tom, leaning over Bing's shoulder "I've never seen that before. Weird…"

"I don't think this is a normal Twitter trend…" said Bing, suddenly serious.

"So what? We run this by Mitsuki and Yoko?" asked Matt.

"Uhh…I don't know…" said Bing, putting down the phone "If it were that serious, they would be the ones telling us first."

A knocking on the door interrupted the discussion. Bing opened it without question. Diwi was on the other side.

* * *

"I wonder why we have to walk everywhere except when there's a supervisor with us," said Tom.

"Right, they don't trust us with cars, but trust us with ninja weapons?" questioned Dom.

The night sky gave the once social hub a dark and evil tone. Browning scrawny vegetation entangled themselves around the gates along with police tape.

Bing had transformed already and pulled out his hand-swords. With just enough swift and strategic cuts, he was able to weaken the binds enough to kick the gates open.

The gang looked at the mall in awe. The entire building was also been bound the same say, tape and vines spewing out of every possible exit and entrance.

"Geez…" said Tom "No wonder all five of us had to come. This place looks rough."

Diwi gulped "How many zombies do you think are in there anyway? Five at the most?"

"Five? One for each of us?" questioned Dom, only worsening Diwi's fear.

Bing looked to the sides, noticing the underground subway train that ran the length of the mall. He pulled up a hologram of the building layout from his bracelet.

"Matt," he suddenly said "You can go in through the subway."

"Wh-what-?" stammered Matt, completely caught off-guard.

"It's the easiest access we have inside the mall," said Bing "One of us is going in there, so why not have it be the one with the most experience and speed?"

Matt hesitated with a stubborn clench of his jaw.

"It does make a lot of sense," said Diwi "And the rest of us could split up and cover more ground."

"Fine," muttered Matt "But you guys better not just be waiting for me out here while I do all the heavy-lifting."

"Of course not," said Bing.

* * *

Matt dropped inside the dark car of the train, stumbling a bit on the landing. It was pitch-black inside, making it impossible to even decipher which part of the train he had landed in.

A faintly appetizing scent hit his nose that was all too familiar to him. He gasped suddenly when the lights flickered on bright, revealing the blood-covered walls as the source of the scent.

"What the hell…"

He fell back from the momentum as the train suddenly started moving. He clung on to a pole to pull himself back up. The train ran for a short while at a normal pace.

"_If this place is run down…who's running the train?_"

He nearly flung forward when the train stopped abruptly.

"AVOID THE GAP" was heard over the intercom. After a short pause, five fingers wedged themselves in the door in front of Matt. The door was suddenly pried open by a bloody man with gray skin and a sinister smile.

He snickered devilishly as his blood-shot eyes stared at Matt "Didn't we tell you not to come to the mall?"

The zombie grasped Matt's throat. Before the beast's inhumane strength could crush the life out of him, Matt kneed him in the groin, sending the zombie staggering backwards in pain.

Matt used the short time frame to transform as he zipped past him. By the time the zombie finally addressed his victim's absence, four of Matt's ninja stars had already slice his abdomen in chunks.

Matt exhaled from the sudden surge of adrenaline and exited the train without further hesitation, only to meet up with four more zombies.

"Son of a fuc-"

One of the zombies jumped on him before he could continue his statement. He flung it off of him along with more ninja stars to finish it off.

The other three zombies weren't shy to attack all at once. Utilizing his speed, Matt swooped past them and flung more low-aiming stars at their achilles tendons. They went down like flies.

He staggered backwards, studying his attackers before turning his back to them. He watched carefully as the bodies turned into ash. After reassuring his enemies were defeated, he continued to run through the mall, which was lit up and running as if nothing were ever wrong with it. However, police tape and rotting vines still line the exits.

"_Sure as hell not gonna stay here alone…_" he thought as he ran up the non-moving escalators (due to being bound by more vines).

At the top was a buff zombie waiting to pounce. Matt matched this move by leaping, grasping the zombie's shirt and flinging him down the escalator behind him. Which a bone-crushing fall onto the floor, the zombie also turned into ash on impact.

Matt looked around for a safe refuge, quickly realizing just how outnumbered he was. A candy shop bound by vines had an opening just small enough for him to pass through. He leaped inside and sat down, panting in exhaustion. He then raised his purple bracelet to his face.

* * *

Tom's indigo bracelet started shaking. He raised it "Hello?" a hologram of Matt's face materialized.

"Where the hell are you guys?!" Matt scolded.

"Bing and I just got in through the back," explained Tom, looking around the dark mall "What's wrong? It's only been, like, ten minutes."

"Yeah, and in that ten minutes, I've already seen six zombies," said Matt.

"Six?!"

At that, the lights flashed on and the escalators started moving.

"Look, this place is too dangerous to split up. This was a bad idea," said Matt.

Bing leaned in to face Matt's image "Where are you now?"

"The candy sto-"

Bing ducked Tom's head down, leaving both to collapse harshly to the floor.

"Bing? What are you-?!" he stopped when he saw a baseball bat impaling the once pearl-white floor. He looked up to see a zombie holding said bat and raising it up again to strike.

Tom grabbed Bing and tumbled out of the way as bits of linoleum scattered across the floor.

The two were too slow to get back up and the zombie had already grabbed Bing's collar. Tom, still on the ground, grabbed his katana and swiped off the zombie's feet. Bing was released and the beast was permanently dead.

* * *

Diwi killed off yet another zombie. The ashes of their previous kills surrounded them.

"That's the tenth one!" said Dom "At this rate, we'll never catch up with the others."

Diwi wiped sweat off of his brow, scoping the area, which was quiet now. He took advantage of this moment and grabbed the blond's arm "C'mon." He lead him into the bathrooms and quickly closed the door tightly behind them.

"Diwi what're you...?"

"We're going to dial Matt and see where he is," he explained, looking at his turquoise bracelet.

A hologram of Matt eating a chocolate bar, unaware that he had been called on by his ally, came up.

"Matt? Matt where are you?"

"Is that chocolate?"

Matt looked over at the camera shot "Diwi? Dom?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm hiding at the candy store, where are you two hiding?"

"The bathrooms," answered Dom.

"Boys or girls?" asked Matt, peaking through a crack in the wall of vines.

Diwi looked around for the non-existing urinals "Girls…"

Meanwhile from Matt's refuge, he caught sight of the faint pink stick-figure far away "I can see you guys," he said "You're straight across the store from me."

"Really? Okay then just come over here," said Diwi.

"I'm not going back out there! You guys can come over here," argued Matt.

"What? We just got past ten zombies! We deserve a break!" Dom scolded, pushing Diwi out of camera shot.

"That'd be five zombies between the two of you," said Matt "Meanwhile I had six."

"Don't bring math into this!"

"Are we seriously having this argument right now?"

"Stay outta this Diwi!"

The heated debate was put to an end when the door behind Dom and Diwi swung open. Tom and Bing were on the other side.

"There you guys are!" declared Bing.

"Matt's being a jerk to me," muttered Dom.

"I'm still here, you know that right?" said Matt's image.

"Matt?" questioned Tom "Where are you?"

"Right behind you guys at the candy store."

Tom and Bing turned around as they watched Matt emerge from the vines afar and make his way over to them.

"Oh _now_ he decides to come over here," complained Dom.

Once Matt reached them, he immediately addressed Dom "You talk a lot louder than you think."

"Guys," intervened Diwi "Do you think that was the last of the zombies?"

The teens looked around, listening to the docile calm that had suddenly washed over the mall.

"Huh, I think so," said Bing.

"Thank god, I don't think I could've taken another one of them," said Tom, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Yes! We can go home now," cheered Dom, jumping to his feet.

The lights suddenly went out. "Not yet…" said a menacing voice.

Before anyone could react, the lights flashed on again. The image around them was not the same.

Every square inch of the mall's interior was covered in nothing but police tape, the floors, the doors, the walls, everything. Not a single slither of the mall's original colors were visible.

"Wha…?!"

"What is this?"

"…the hell…?"

Sinister laughter echoed through the building, followed by whispers. The whispers were meshed and undeterminable to the boys, but it was clearly repeating one single phrase over and over again, the same message that was stained onto the police tapes in tar-black ink: DON'T COME TO THE MALL.

A squeaking could be heard through the whispers, growing louder and louder as it got closer. Beyond the water fountain and at the top of the highest escalator, a tall figure sat ever so pridefully in a squeaky swivel chair. His hair was red as blood itself and fell over most of his face. He wore a dingy lab coat and blue overalls underneath.

He studied the boys with his discouraged golden eyes "I see you didn't listen to the warning," he muttered.

The boys looked at one another, completely unsure of what to do or even of what was happening.

"I said don't come to the damn mall for a reason," he growled "But you came anyway…" he picked up a pile of ash that used to be a zombie mid-sentence "…and did _this_." He crushed the ash in his hands angrily, black puffs of smoke slithering through his fingers.

Diwi nudged Bing "What's he talking about?" he whispered.

"It doesn't matter," whispered Bing "This guy's clearly insane."

The red-head shoved aside his swivel chair loudly "You little brats can only pay back with your lives."

"Yep, definitely insane."

The man smiled devilishly "I get it, you're those Shibusen fighters he was talking about," Just as he said this, the boys started backing away slowly, hoping at some point they could make a mad dash for the exit behind them. However, a thick wall of tightly bound police tape blocked them off from another step.

"You think I'm really that stupid?" scoffed the red-head.

Tom tried to slice the wall with his katana only to discover the wall was as dense as brick.

"Ah yes, some ambitious young flesh," cooed the red-head "You'll make fine specimens."

"What…?" said Diwi, blue eyes wide with fear.

"T-T-This guy is sick!" said Tom "We've gotta call Yoko for help-"

Police tape emerged from the wall and snapped them all back to the wall, covering their mouths and binding their limbs.

"We won't be having that," stated the man.

As the boys struggled, little did they know their bodies were being observed and scanned by their binds.

The man's yellow eyes glinted as he absorbed the information "I see one of you isn't completely human…"

Matt was suddenly snatched away at lightning speed up to the man's high stoop. The red-head removed the police tape from his mouth and lifted his lower lip to reveal Matt's fang.

"Just as I thought," said the man "Another Edward Cullen," he put the police tape back in its place "But this one knows magic. I wonder if all that transfers when the rot takes over."

A chunk of red hair was sliced away from the man's face as Diwi's scythe blade flew by. However, that wasn't Diwi's intention. He swung the blade around in a precise path that cut Matt down and returned to cut the rest of the gang down in one swipe. With Matt's speed, he was able to escape back to his friends before the man could even do anything about it.

"Huh, chain-master I see. Kama, is it?" said the red-head "You kids seem like you'd put up one hell of a fight. Tell you what…" he pulled his swivel chair back "…I'll give you one last fighting chance. You all against me."

"It's a trap," instantly said Bing "Five against one?"

"No trap, no tricks," said the red-head "And even better, I've got no weapons."

"It's definitely a trap then…"

"Hm, whether you're willing to fight or not, I've already started," said the red-head "I'll take on_ that_ one first."

As soon as he ended that statement, a single police tape lifted under Tom's feet. He tried to jump and avoid it, but ended up calapulting himself into the air due to the tape's momentum. His brother had stepped in and cut the police tape from the bottom.

"No cheating," teased the red-head as he glided down the railing on his swivel chair to the floor level. As soon as he landed, he punched Bing. Dom stepped in only to get flipped over by the man. Matt and Diwi then pounced at once, but were head-butted against each other by the red-head. The second each boy fell to the floor, police tape would rise from the floor and bind them.

"Ah," sighed the man "That was almost too easy."

He then caught Tom's katana in mid-strike "And don't think I forgot about you." Like Dom, the red-head grabbed Tom's arm and flipped him over, where the police tape wrapped around him like weeds.

All boys were now bound and silenced.

"Now then," said the red-head "Which one should I start with first?"

"None of them."

The red-head hissed as a cigarette was burned into the back of his neck.

"Dammit Alex, I leave for an hour and come back to this," said the brunette as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth.

"If your Shibusen students didn't show up, I wouldn't have had to do this," said Alex "Also, they'd be the perfect specimens for our research."

The brunette in the blue suit puffed some smoke as he looked down at the boys "They would be," he said "But not like this."

"Ah what? You're still hanging on to those morals?" groaned Alex "I thought you got over all that, Paul."

Paul rolled up his sleeve, looking at his golden bracelet "You never really get over it…"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR.**


	5. Episode 2

**The language may elevate a little bit in this episode and maybe further ones, but I would never let it become overkill.**

* * *

Tom was the first out of the five to wake up. His glasses were crookedly placed on his face, slurring his vision.

"_Wait, if my glasses are on…_" he thought. He tugged his clothes to realize he was clad in his usual blue jacket rather than his uniform.

Tom pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he sat up on the hard-wood floors. The room was dark with only the moon muffled through the curtains of a window as a light. He looked around to find out it was simply his room.

The floors about him were cramped with the sleeping bodies of his friends, his brother clinging to his foot and breathing softly.

"_Was it all a dream?_" he thought "_If it was, why are we all in here…sleeping in our clothes…on the floor?_"

* * *

"So you came in two seconds before Alex made a science experiment out of them and just piled them up in Tom and Bing's room like nothing happened," flatlined Laurel.

"Actually, Paul stopped Alex from doing it," corrected Yoko.

"So what's the story behind Paul?" asked Laurel as the dark-skinned women paced back and forth in the spacious office, carrying papers one way and files the other.

"Paul disappeared several months ago and we couldn't track him," explain Mitsuki, her eyes scanning the paper she held up "Even with our advanced technology, we couldn't find him."

"So we assumed he was being held by a supernatural force of some kind," chimed in Yoko, hunched over a file cabinet in search of more paper "We didn't have a full understanding of what it was, but we knew he was in the Wesley Mall and trapped there by zombies."

"Wouldn't you have thought the rot would have gotten to him at that point?" asked Laurel, toying with the heart-shaped buttons on her shirt "Or at least that the zombies mauled him?"

"And that's where the plot twist comes in," said Mitsuki, setting down three folders on a desk "Before Yoko and I were even employed, Paul was a zombie-hunter as a teenager."

"Since he still had the bracelet on all this time, we were able to keep informed of his physical state," said Yoko "And the bracelet said his heart was still beating!"

"Okay…but when did Alex and those zombies come in?" asked Laurel.

Yoko sighed "Well, we all knew Paul was a little demented in his ways of thinking. He was like Stephen King, but with more morals," she said "Alex was probably in that mall long before anyone else got in. He was making faux zombies in an effort to study them more. Of course Paul clung to him like a brother."

"More like a yaoi couple," muttered Mitsuki "At least Paul had the sense not to go as far as Alex did and make zombies out of _living_ people."

Laurel furrowed her blue brows "Are you saying Paul made zombies too?"

"Yeah, but out of corpses," answered Yoko in a matter-of-fact tone "It's still dangerous, but-"

"But Alex crossed the line and is now a threat to our Shibusen boys," said Mitsuki with subtle anger behind her words "He's doing time behind bars and when he comes out, he'll be put on a restraining order."

"Yeesh. Scary world, huh?" said Laurel.

Yoko sighed "And that's why us adults drink," she said, pulling a bottle of wine from beneath the desk she and Mitsuki shared.

* * *

Bing gasped after he rose from the surface "Three minutes right?" he asked, squeezing excess water from his chocolate brown hair.

His brother looked over at him "Huh? Oh I wasn't really keeping count."

Bing sighed and crossed his arms over the edge, leaving the rest of his body submerged in the water "Do you think we should've let Dom come?"

"Eh, I don't think so," said Tom "I get the feeling he would have told everybody to come, and then Yoko and Mitsuki would nag us."

They were at the Oasis. It was a rare beach that contained multiple side-by-side pools of crystal blue water shaped simply by nothing but smooth rock. However, it was a pretty abandoned area. And areas of low population always provoked the protective motherly instincts of Mitsuki and Yoko.

"So where do you think Dom went after he asked where we were going?" asked the younger.

"Probably back with Matt and Diwi," said Tom, before taking off his glasses and slipping himself into a pool next to Bing's. After staying submerged for a brief few seconds, he surfaced as he sighed "I needed this," happily.

"Nonstop zombie-hunting is exhausting," agreed Bing, turning and leaning on the edge of his pool.

"On top of getting beaten up by red-heads, Matt included," said Tom.

"He's ginger," corrected Bing.

"Red-head, strawberry-blond, ginger. Whatever you want to call it, his hair is still orange," waved off Tom.

* * *

"I refuse to comprehend the absolute fuckery of this whole plot," declared Matt when we were all alone.

Who could blame him? Actually, I think that was an understatement, and I'll tell you why:

It turns out the entire thing was a setup. The zombie-infested mall and the crazy red-head were all just a facade constructed by yours truly, Yoko and Mitsuki.

Well, not exactly.

Mitsuki and Yoko knew that Paul disappeared by unordinary means and they decided this would be a good opportunity to give us more experience and practice working as a group to bring him back. But they didn't count on his crazy companion using us in his next experiment.

Tom and Bing were off running an errand or something. I forgot where Dom went. So that left Matt and I to roam around the grassy property of Shibusen's land.

"So if Paul was sane enough to keep his job at Shibusen, what happened to his friend?" I asked.

"I honestly don't wanna know," said Matt "That guy seemed like a molester: reeking of vodka and had a sick fascination with dissecting little boys."

"I don't think at eighteen, we can still consider ourselves little…"

"Doesn't matter," said Matt "I know my rights."

I blew away some of the blond hair seeping into my view "_I really need to cut this…_" Then I glanced over to Matt, whose hair completely covered one eye. However, he never seemed to mind at all. It stayed like that so often that you could hardly recognize him when both eyes were visible.

"Hey Diwi, where did the other guys go?" he asked.

"Tom and Bing are gonna be gone for a while," I said "They're running an errand."

"And Dom?"

"I forgot. Probably goofing around somewhere."

* * *

Tom wiped the water out of his eyes and then put on his glasses. The now clear image was beautiful: all of the Oasis's individual pools glowing a bright cobalt against the night sky's navy spotted perfectly with stars. Only the sounds of the calm waters could be heard. The air was smooth and getting colder.

Tom pulled himself out of the pool and walked about the land portion. "Geez, it's really getting late," now that he wasn't in the glow of the bright waters, Tom could see how dark it had actually gotten, sans the evening moon and stars.

He grabbed his towel from where he left it and then looked over to see his younger brother asleep, wrapped in a towel like a blanket around his body.

Tom smiled a bit and nudged Bing until he was awake. Had they been driven, he would've been able to just carry him to whatever vehicle they came in and let him sleep. But they walked there (with the exception of a bus or two in between) and also had to change back into their street clothes.

* * *

There was lead in her heart as well as in her feet as she trudged home. She was supposed to be working the graveyard shift at the diner, but her friend Patsy had taken over. Ah, Patsy always was good woman. So supportive and caring she was. Oh and how much Lynn needed a person like Patsy right now.

Here in the empty streets of the modest neighborhood, families were fast asleep inside their homes, leaving a silence intense enough to hear a pin drop. She envied these families. She envied their right to a sound mind, whereas she was in mental chaos. A simple leave blown onto her shoulder would be enough to push her off the brink of sanity.

That leaf was Tord.

* * *

"What time is it?" Tom asked.

Bing checked his phone, which reflected the lights of the bus "Almost eleven," he answered.

Finally, the bus slowed to a stop. The brothers, along with a trio of anonymous girls, exited the bus. The girls had departed in three separate ways, leaving the boys alone with only the street lights as their company.

Tom stretched and said "There's a gas station up ahead, do you want any of those candies you like?"

"No, let's just get home," said Bing "I'm almost too sleepy to eat right now."

They walked in silence. Tom was more so speed-walking in an effort to get home faster, forcing Bing to speed up with him. The constant flash of the street lights they passed was pretty much the only thing keeping Bing from falling asleep as he walked.

He nearly bumped into Tom when he suddenly slowed down his pace. Bing looked at his brother's profile to at least catch a glimpse of the facial expression he was wearing, which had the faintest trace of apprehensiveness.

Bing then looked ahead and saw a woman in a gray business suit. Her hair was up in a nice blond bun. She seemed to be walking less gracefully than a woman naturally does, almost as if she's either tired or hurt in some way. Her heels didn't click on the concrete as she took her gradually slowing steps.

Bing wanted to say he was overanalyzing the situation and jumping the gun, but at the same time, he knew something just wasn't right and that staying close to this woman wasn't the best thing.

Tom gasped, stopping in his tracks.

Blood began trickling down the woman's legs in abundance.

Bing also froze at the sight.

As the two looked closely, they realized the woman was also bleeding in several other areas. However, having her legs being the only area of exposed skin, thats where the blood would escape to if it didn't just stain her clothes.

"Where is Lynn…?" the voice that escaped from her blended with the wind.

Tom outstretched his arm before Bing's body, signaling to him that they should back away and prepare to run if needed.

Before they could make so much as a step backwards, the woman's head slowly and painfully turned all the way around as the bones in her neck broke and the skin and muscles pulled just to adjust. The woman's face was gray, with a plain expressionless mouth and blacked-out eyes.

Bing gasped, suppressing a huge shriek. Tom closed his eyes as he fought the instant nausea at the disgusting sight.

Even though this woman kept a much more human form than the other zombies they faced, she held so much more terror in her presence. When Bing saw her, he didn't see an enemy who would use brute force. No, Bing saw and _felt_ the face of death itself.

"Where is Lynn…?" she asked again.

They could have transformed at any moment, but Bing was paralyzed with fear, and Tom suspected that any movement whatsoever could set off an unprovoked bomb.

A bullet pierced the deathly silence.

The decaying woman turned into nothing but dust before the boys.

Tom was surprised at first, but was then washed over with relief when he realized he had been saved by someone.

Thud.

He looked over to see his brother face-down on the concrete.

All the bottled up fear finally took a hold of him when the sound of the bullet rang in his ears.

"Bing!" Tom place him into his arms. To his relief, there was no bullet wound, or any wound for that matter "Bing! Bing, wake up!" As he hurriedly checked for vitals, a third party stepped out onto the scene.

"That took long enough," said the adolescent male as he inspected the pile of dust that was once a woman "At least I got the soul."

Tom, being too preoccupied, said to himself "He's still alive…"

Now the green-eyed man's attention was to Tom. He walked over to him "He's unconscious," he said in a flatlined voice.

Tom nearly jumped "Huh? Who are you?"

The adolescent tugged the collar of his red shirt beneath the leather jacket "Don't worry about it," he said as he began to walk past them.

"Wait! You have to get my brother to a hospital," said Tom, gripping the man's black pants leg.

"Tch, no I don't," scoffed the man before kicking away Tom's pleading hand.

"What? You can't just leave us!"

The man continued to walk away into the darkness without a single care in the world.


	6. Episode 3

Bing sprang up from his bed in a cold sweat with a sharp gasp, making Tom jump in his seat.

"Bing, Bing, calm down!" ordered Tom as the younger panted in surprise.

He held Bing's hands until his panting subsided. "Wha…? What happened?" Bing finally said.

"You don't remember anything?" asked Tom.

Bing shook his head "Nothing past us getting off of the bus," he claimed.

"We were walking back home…and about two blocks down, we saw a zombie," explained Tom "You fainted at the sight of it."

Bing's face went from curious to sarcastic "If you're trying to make yourself look heroic by saying I got scared, you failed miserably."

"But you _did_ pass out," pressed Tom "Well you did but…it wasn't exactly when you saw her," he added as he recalled the man "A guy shot her, and I guess the sound of the bullet put you into shock."

"Someone shot her?" questioned Bing, no longer sarcastic "Just a random bystander?"

"I guess," Tom said

"Hmm, probably another zombie-hunter," reasoned Bing.

"Tch, well so much for being an aide to society. When you passed out, he wouldn't even help us," scoffed Tom.

Bing shrugged "He must have been really good at what he does."

Tom rolled his eyes at the thought of that green-eyed teen. His gaze then turned sincere when it landed on Bing "Hey," he said "Are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good," said the younger, smiling a little.

"Good to hear, buddy."

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache, making me wish I could have stayed asleep longer. I was in a bed that wasn't mine, in a room that I'd never seen, in a red sweatshirt with someone else's cologne on it.

Wait…none of that sounded right.

I pulled over the sheets even tighter as I tried to remember what happened yesterday. Tom and his brother went somewhere I didn't care about. The ginger vampire and Diwi stayed around Shibusen. The _other_ vampire asked me to go down town to get a package or something. Whatever it was, I didn't even get it because I met this guy on the way…and then….and then….and then what?

I tensed up when I heard the door creak open.

A guy about my age stood there shirtless. He had light brown hair with bangs that were gelled back, almost making it look like two or three arched spikes if you ask me. His forest green eyes landed on me and a warm smile formed on his face.

"I see you still have my sweatshirt," he said softly "You can borrow it if you want," he walked over to the closet to fish for another shirt.

"_Is this the guy I saw last night?_" I thought in the short few seconds it took for him to put on the black shirt.

"Sorry to ditch, but I have to go see my dad," he said "I may be gone a while, so just call if you need anything."

"O-okay," was all I could say.

"_Seriously though, how did I end up in his house and just who is he?_" I thought "_Why can't I remember anything past talking to him on the streets? When-_"

A pair of lips met mine.

He…kissed me.

My face still burned even when the kiss ended and he said goodbye to me. I stayed silent long after he left the apartment….well not that long.

"What the hell was that?! I don't even know his name! He just kissed me. Holy crap! He's not even-where are my pants…?"

I just now noticed my bare legs were touching the bed sheets. I slowly pulled the blanket up just enough to see I was only wearing my briefs and his sweatshirt.

Whiled I was looking, I also noticed an empty wine bottle on the floor next to me.

No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!

* * *

"So you guys haven't seen Dom either?" asked Diwi.

"Nope, we were pretty much expecting you to know since you're his roommate," said Tom.

"Well I was with Matt all day yesterday and we didn't hear from him at all," said Diwi "And he never just leaves like that, especially for a whole day."

"Well if _you_ say that's out of character for him…" Bing trailed off, implying everyone else could complete that thought.

"And I'm not the only one here who got the busy tone?" asked Matt, raising his cell phone.

The three teens shook their heads no.

When Bing saw the worry growing on everyone's faces, he said "Let's just ask around before we jump the gun."

"But Dom and I are new, neither of us know anyone else besides you guys," said Diwi.

"That wouldn't have been a good idea anyway," said Matt "If you really wanna know what's up with the people around here, ask Yoko and Mitsuki. While they're up in that office all day, they're catching up on all the scandal and gossip of the Shibusen boys."

"Really?" said Tom.

"Yep, I used to hear them all the time," said Matt "But don't go asking them about actual gossip 'cuz they'll clam up. But if we're talking about a missing person, they've gotta talk."

"Sounds legit," said Diwi, shrugging.

"Alright, let's go then-"

"Hold on there, Bing. I think I should stay home with you," interrupted Tom.

"What? Why?"

Tom grew a solemn look on his face "You haven't been put in shock like that since…_that_ happened."

Without further explanation, Bing nodded, knowing exactly what his brother meant when he said "that"

Only wanting to keep the peace, Diwi said "Don't worry. It's not like we need all four of us just to ask a question."

"Right," agreed Matt, already heading out of the room "Besides, maybe you were right, Diwi. Maybe Dom's just goofin' off somewhere."

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

"Oh my god, these chocodiles!" slurred Yoko as she grinned at the crocodile-shaped piece of chocolate in her fingers.

"They're so awesome!" gasped Mitsuki, her glasses slipping off of her face.

"I think you two have had too much wine," flatlined Paul, who sat backwards in his swivel chair on the other side of the room.

A knock came on the door, but the two women were too busy giggling over the reptilian-like candies to hear it.

Paul, being closest to the door, opened it "Matt, Diwi," he stated instead of asking.

The blond spoke first "Uhm, have Yoko or Mitsuki seen Dom anywhere? He's been gone since yesterday morning."

Paul subtly glared back at the two women "They're off duty as of now," he said "But I haven't heard from him. You said he's been gone for _how long_?"

"A whole day," said Matt.

Paul relaxed a bit "Oh, that's not bad," he waved off, remembering how he and his friends used to constantly roam around the city for no particular reason, sometimes for a day, sometimes for more.

"But Dom never just randomly leaves, especially without saying anything," backed up Diwi.

This didn't change the adult's mindset "I'm sure he'll come back, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll ask around the staff."

"Oh…okay," resigned Diwi.

The door then closed before the two teens' faces.

Matt sighed before they turned around to leave.

"Hey Matt."

"Hm?"

"Did you…uh…see Mitsuki and Yoko in the back?"

"Yeah, that was weird."

"Very, very weird."

* * *

The music flowed into my ears, but I could still feel some of the notes and lyrics spilling out into the open air. I always chose earbuds over headphones so my glasses wouldn't get shifted on my face when I put them on, sacrificing good sound quality.

On the other side of the room, I couldn't help but lay my eyes on Bing sleeping. The rise and fall of his chest almost fit in tune with the steady beat of the song in my head. Worry instantly hit me when I remembered why he was in bed in the first place.

"_That woman's eyes…I know it reminded him of that night. I know it did_."

That horrid memory was still so fresh in my mind. I can still feel the numbness in my eyes, the feeling of darkness, the warmth of blood, and finally, the weight of my brother's unconscious body on my own rotting one. It was enough to make me vomit right then and there.

"_Even though we were saved…_" I yanked off my glasses and rubbed my eyes, pushing out a few tears in the process "_Even if we are safe, the possibility that it could happen all over again kills me_." I stopped rubbing my eyes, creating a flurry of colors in my vision, but that doesn't matter. My eyes were still there on my face.

* * *

Late afternoon was setting in on Diwi and Matt. The blond gulped the last of his ice coffee before tossing the plastic cup in a nearby trashcan. He was able to forget about his missing roommate for the while with the reassurance that Paul and the Shibusen staff are on the lookout.

"Hey Matt, how's Jaxx's job been going so far?" he asked, hazily looking out to the orange sky.

"I dunno," said Matt "I haven't really talked to him lately."

Diwi was about to give another response, but stopped when he looked over to see the vampire's plastic cup is actually filled with a sickening red substance.

Matt caught a glimpse of Diwi's blank stare before the blond looked back up at the sky. Matt shrugged it off as his imagination.

A loud clatter of trashcans in the distance rang in the boys' ears. The force was so powerful that, even from the far distance, one of the trashcans made its way down the street Diwi and Matt were next to.

They looked back to find a zombie with a lion-like stature.

"Damn! Look at that thing!" said Matt in awe, moving his hair out of his eye just to see it.

"What are you doing?! Transform!" exclaimed Diwi.

"I know, I know," waved off Matt, clutching his purple bracelet.

Due to the distance between the boys and the zombie, they were able to transform and ready their weapons just in time for their enemy.

Diwi was just about to sling the scythe blade and Matt his ninja stars when the zombie suddenly jumped up. When it landed, the ground shook with such force that the two boys were knocked into the walls of the shops lining the streets.

From the ground, Matt used one hand to zap the zombie's legs with purple static, making it fall. Then he quickly slung four ninja stars at once with his other hand. The stars cleanly flew right through the torso and dissolved into light once they've completed their journey.

Diwi, now on his feet, slung his scythe and decapitated the beast. Finally, the head and body dissolved into nothing but ash in its final stage of death.

Matt fell on his back with an exhausted groan, then whined "I know I spilled my drink somewhere."

"That's weird," said Diwi, walking over to the pile of ash "Why didn't we get a call from Yoko and Mitsuki about this?" He suddenly jumped at the cold touch of the barrel of a gun on his neck.

"You two killed the soul," growled an irritated voice.

Matt looked up and gasped when he saw the forest green-eyed teen threatening to shoot Diwi.

"Move and he gets blown to bits," flatlined the boy.

Matt stood still as a statue, using this time to analyze the boy. His hair was light brown and gelled back. He wore a black band tee under an even blacker leather jacket.

"I don't think you even realize how much energy it takes to make one of those," stated the boy "You owe me a lot for that soul."

Matt only caught the first sentence "Make one of those?" he asked "You made that zombie?! Don't tell you're workin' with that quack, Alex."

"I don't know an Alex, I'm Tord," said the boy.

"Look _Tord_, either way making zombies is illegal," scolded Matt.

"But I can give you a worse punishment for taking that soul than the law can for making a zombie," threatened Tord, pushing the gun farther into the nape of Diwi's neck.

"What do you want?" asked the blond.

Tord thought for a moment, then finally said "I guess nothing is better than another equally pure soul in return."

"Pure soul? But-" Diwi stopped when Matt gave him a subtle "shut up" hand signal.

"When do you want it?" Matt asked Tord.

"In three days starting tomorrow," said Tord, releasing Diwi and pushing him in Matt's direction "That's it."

The two boys watched as Tord walked away and disappeared over the horizon.

Matt sighed "We are never leaving Shibusen again."

* * *

**To clarify the theory of Matt's "infinite ninja stars", he can literally summon them between his fingers (don't worry, he's wearing gloves) and they disappear when he's done with them.**  
**So...surprise yaoi...Dom X Tord... |=3 Huehuehue~**  
**Trust me, there are going to be tons of other uncommon pairings.**


End file.
